


Get a Room

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Romance between Jonathan and the readerWarnings:A bit of over-sappiness romance





	Get a Room

Jonathan was the type of boy to distance himself from others from an early age, but that didn’t mean people didn’t try pushing themselves into his life. There was (y/n), she and Jonathan couldn’t be more than opposites, she was outgoing and loved to sing and dance, even though she wasn’t very good at either of those. They shared a strange bond, and it seemed that the two were inspreable.

Once they both started their freshman year of high school, something about their friendship changed. They grew closer and closer slowly pushing the outside world away from the two, in their own little bubble of love and happiness. Jonathan didn’t have any other friends outside of her, and all of (y/n) friends broke off into their own groups in high school, in the end they only had each other.

What Jonathan loved to do was just hold her in his arms. He loved it more than taking pictures of her smiling face, or seeing her skip around his kitchen early in the morning helping him make breakfast. he loved the warmth she released, and he loved the way he could feel every breath she took.

The two never really had alone time, there was always someone else in the dark room, or Will had all his friends over. But one day, the two had the house to themselves one raining fall weekend. The two didn’t do much that day, but simply enjoyed each others company. It’s not hard imagining the two, (y/n) sitting in Jonathan’s lap quietly reading a book to him, sitting on the living room couch with the TV playing in the background.

“Hey (y/n), you wanna know something?” she stopped reading the her book, and looked up at her boyfriend. “I really really love you,” leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her lips, then started placing kisses all over her face. Up and down her cheeks, down her neck, her nose, forehead. Giggling at the amount of affection her lover gave her, she responded with a long kiss to his lips.

The front door busted open; with Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike run into the living room, interrupting Jonathan and (y/n).

“Ew guys, get a room!”


End file.
